


Sick Little Owl

by TokiKurp



Series: Tiny!Semi [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxious Child, Bad News, Butternut, Child!Semi, Day of surgery, Doctor Appointment, Doctor Daichi is on call 24/7, First surgery, Good thing Akaashi has Kenma!, Good thing they have Yaku has Eita's nurse!, Happy parents, Hospital, M/M, Nervous Parents, No owls, Or needles, Pre-op, Recovery Time, Relieved parents, Scheduling, Semi now does not like hospitals, Sick Child, Sleepless night, Sleepy Eita, Sleepy child, So cats will do, Testing - Freeform, Waiting begins, Worried Parents, Worried Uncles, Yaku makes everything better, owl - Freeform, scared child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: Every parent doesn't want to see their child in pain or sick. When Eita falls ill suddenly, it pains Bokuto and Akaashi to see their once active child suddenly grow quiet. They do everything they can to figure out what's wrong with their son. And just three months after bring him home, Eita ends up in the hospital.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Due to medical terms used, this might not be 100% accurate. I'm not a nurse, but I have gone through this and did the best I could. Also, I asked my mother who is a nurse a lot of questions. Let's just say, she looked at me funny. 
> 
> HOPE Y'ALL BROUGHT TISSUES ٩(◕‿◕)۶!

Letting out a yawn, Bokuto watched as the coffee slowly dripped into the pot below. Too slow for him. He was leaning against the counter, Butternut next to him as he nibbled away on his breakfast. The wing spiker stayed up late, again, watching Christmas movies with Eita. Which resulted in Eita falling asleep halfway through the second movie and Bokuto watching a total of three before he headed to bed himself. Did he regret it at all? Staying up late and watching Christmas movies with his son? Not at all. So as he waited for the coffee to finish, he checked the weather to see if he needed to bundle up while he went for his morning jog. Or text Kuroo and tell him to come to the gym with him so they can run on the treadmills. Yeah, that sounded like a plan.

“Good morning, Kotarou.” Akaashi greeted as he came down the stairs with Eita in his arms.

“Mornin’.” He yawned as he closed out of the weather webpage and walked back into the kitchen, kissing Akaashi’s cheek and then Eita’s, but feeling his cheeks were warm. “Whoa there sports, your cheeks are warm.”

“Yes, they are. He woke up with a fever.” Akaashi frowned as he looked over and watched as the child leaned forward to his Father, who took him into his arms. Eita laid his head on Bokuto’s shoulder and let out a low whine.

“Aw it’s okay, buddy. You’re gonna be okay.” Eita responded with something, but the wing spiker couldn’t make out what he said. It sounded like he whispered it. “Huh? Speak up, Eita. Daddy can’t hear you.”

“It sounds like he has a sore throat too. So I’m making him some tea with honey to see if that’ll help.” Akaashi added. Man, today was just not his day.

“Aw man, sports. Come on, let’s go wait on the couch for your tea.” The child nodded as Bokuto walked over to the couch and sat down, placing Eita in his lap and turning on the TV. Bokuto didn’t pay attention to the cartoon that played on the screen, more focusing on Eita, who curled up into Bokuto’s lap and held onto his night shirt. This was his first time witnessing Eita being sick and it hurt him. Bokuto wished he could take his illness away, so he would be okay. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his phone go off.

“Keiji, can you bring me my phone?”

“I will in a minute.”

“Thanks babe!” Just a few minutes later, Akaashi walked over to the couch, handing Bokuto his phone and Eita his cup.

“Drink it slowly, Eita. It’s still hot.” Bokuto heard Akaashi say as he opened his text.

_[Received from Kuroo Tetsuro]: Yo bro! I heard the roads are a little slippery this morning. Want to head over to the gym and jog for a little bit?_

_[Received text from Bokuto Kotaro]: I’d love too, but I’m gonna have to pass :( Eita’s sick._

_[Received from Kuroo Tetsuro]: Aw man :( Tell the little man to get better soon! Let me or Kenma know if you two need anything and we’ll bring it over (´• ω •`)_

_[Received text from Bokuto Kotaro]: Thanks for the offer! We’ll let you know!_

“Hey Eita, Uncle Kuroo said-” Bokuto started to asked, but was cut off when Eita coughed after taking a sip of the tea. Immediately, Akaashi took the cup and Bokuto patted the child’s back. His cough stopped just a few pats later, but he was shaking from all the coughing he had just done.

“Did it go down the wrong pipe, sweetie?” Akaashi asked as Eita looked up, shaking his head. “It didn’t?”

“It hurts, Mommy.” Eita answered in a raspy voice. They both frowned. Something wasn’t right. Akaashi got up and put the cup on the coffee table, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around Eita.

“I’m going to do a little research and see what I can find. Keep him comfortable and try to get him to take small sips of his tea.” Akaashi explained as Bokuto nodded, lifting Eita closer to him and wrapping them both up in the blanket. Eita cuddled closer to Bokuto as the two of them watched the cartoon playing on TV. Bokuto looked back at Akaashi getting onto the computer and starting to type; Butternut flew onto his shoulder.

“It’s okay, bud. We’re going to figure out what’s wrong and make you all better.” Bokuto whispered as he cradled Eita close. Eita only nodded, snuggling as close as possible.

Akaashi typed for a few minutes before pulling up a website and typed in Eita’s symptoms: fever, sore throat and difficulty swallowing. Some results came up, some with different symptoms, but there was one that kept catching his eye. _Tonsillitis_. Very curiously, the former setter looked up what that was and began to read.

As he read, he began to grow a little suspicious. Could this be it? The former setter walked over to his husband and son. “How are you feeling, sweetie?”

A whine was his response and snuggling closer to Bokuto. Well not much had changed as he had expected.

“He keeps trying to snuggle as close to me as possible, but I think he’s as close as he can get.” Bokuto chuckled as he stroked Eita’s warm cheeks. “Did you find anything?”

“Maybe. I need your phone so I can call Sawamura-san.” Akaashi replied as Bokuto handed him the phone.

“Good idea. Daichi might know!” After high school, Daichi went to school for sports medicine and became the national team’s doctor. Even if he only studied sports medicine, the national team members went to him for medical advice as well. He did his best to answer and if he didn’t know, he knew a lot of doctors, who could provide answers instead of him. Akaashi dialed Daichi’s number as he returned to the computer.

Daichi was in the middle of putting the dishes up after breakfast, while Suga was getting the twins dressed, when his phone went off. Putting a small stack of plates down, he reached for his phone to see who was calling.

_Bokuto Kotarou_

“What have you gotten yourself into this time, Bokuto?” Daichi asked, before he answered. “ _Hello?_ ”

“Hello Sawamura-san.”

“ _Akaashi?_ ” This was a surprise. “ _What can I do for you?_ ”

“I have a question I hope you can answer.”

“ _Alright what is it?_ ” Daichi asked as he leaned against the counter.

“Eita woke up this morning with a fever. After I said good morning to him, he tried to say it back, but it came out raspy, like a sore throat. So I made him some tea to help with his throat, but he had a hard time swallowing it.” Akaashi started as Daichi mentally noted those.

“ _Okay. Anything else?_ ”

“I looked up his symptoms and Tonsillitis kept coming up, could he possibly have that?” Akaashi asked as Butternut settled himself down on the countertop, while he went to another website.

“ _It could be possible, Akaashi. Have you looked inside his mouth yet? Because you can easily tell when tonsils are swollen._ ” Daichi asked as Akaashi got up and walked over.

“Eita, sweetie can you open your mouth for me?” Akaashi asked. The child nodded and opened its mouth. He tilted the child’s head just a little and right away was able to see two swollen oval shaped pods. He brought the phone back up to his ear and replied with a ‘Yes’.

“ _Okay, then I would say he does. But I’d go to a doctor just in case and get it confirmed. Keep me updated one the little guy._ ”

“I will. I’m looking for a doctor right now. Thank you again, Sawamura-san.” Akaashi thanked him before he hung up and began to search for a doctor.

“Keiji, what did Daichi say?”

“He said he could possibly have Tonsillitis, but to get a doctor to confirm it, so I’m looking for one now.” Akaashi replied as Bokuto blinked, but held Eita closer to him. Whatever was going on, Akaashi needed to find a doctor. Thankfully, it didn’t take him long to find a doctor that was near them. On his profile, many parents praised him and commented on how polite and determined he was. One even said, that he saved her child’s life! Akaashi made the decision to go with him and thankfully, the doctor had information about his clinic, including a phone number.

“Please have time to squeeze us in.” Akaashi mumbled as the phone rang and looked over to Eita and Bokuto, his husband was helping the child take a small sip of his tea.

“ _Dr. Furihata Koki speaking._ ” A voice came a few rings later. Akaashi let out a sigh of relief the moment he heard that.

“Hello Dr. Furihata. My name is Bokuto Keiji and I’m calling to ask if you would some time today to squeeze in my son, Eita. This morning he woke up with a fever, a sore throat and had trouble swallowing tea I made him. I contacted a friend, who is in the medical field and he said it sounded like Tonsillitis, which is what I also think it is. But he said to have it checked by a doctor to make sure, since he lives in the Miyagi prefecture.” Akaashi explained as Furihata listened and nodded, writing down the symptoms before looking at his schedule for the day.

“ _Well I can see him in about an hour, would that work for you, Bokuto-san?_ ” The doctor asked as Akaashi looked up. It was 7:33am and if they’d hurry, the doctor could see him at 8:30am.

“Yes, that’s perfect!”

“ _Okay, then I will see you in an hour._ ” The moment they hung up, Akaashi rushed upstairs to grab clothes for Eita, Bokuto and himself. The two-toned haired man watched as his husband rushed up stairs and returned shortly after with clothes for them all in his arms.

“What’s going on?” Bokuto asked as Akaashi took Eita and started to quickly dress him.

“There’s a doctor, that will see us in an hour and we need to head over there now, because I know there will be paperwork we have to fill out. So get dressed quickly, so we can head out.” Akaashi explained. Bokuto didn’t have to be told twice and quickly dressed. In fifteen minutes, they were on a train to head to the doctor’s office. Eita clinging onto Bokuto as they rode, something was going on and he didn’t understand any of it. Bokuto held his son close, but held onto Akaashi’s hand.

This was going to be a long day. They could already tell.

* * *

 

By the time they arrived at the doctor’s office, they had twenty minutes to spare, just enough time to fill out the paperwork. Akaashi filled it out while Bokuto kept Eita busy during the waiting. Bokuto read a book to the child as Akaashi finished filling the paper out and watched his husband tell the story. He used his hands to make actions to tell the story and gave all the characters different voices. The child enjoyed it, a smile growing each passing minute. Akaashi smiled, Bokuto always made sure Eita was smiling.

“Bokuto Eita?” A nurse called out. The family stood up, Bokuto put the book back into it’s place before the walked out of the waiting room and into the hall, where the nurse waited.

“Good morning, do we have a new patient with us today?” She asked while looking at the chart and smiled at Eita, who hide his face from her.

“Yes, he is.” Bokuto answered as he rubbed the child’s back.

“And the little one’s not feeling well, hm? Oh poor sweetheart.” The nurse frowned as she looked at Eita, still hiding from the world in Bokuto’s neck. Because Eita was a new patient, he needed his weight and height checked. Bokuto made it into a game, while he was weighed, and Akaashi wanted to see how tall he could stand, while he was checked for his height; to stand as tall as he could! And to their surprise, Eita had grown a few centimeters and gained about four pounds since coming home to them in September.

“You’ve grown A LOT, Eita!” Bokuto exclaimed after the nurse brought them to one of the examination room and checked his vitals. “You’ve gotten big and strong! Show me your muscles!”

Bokuto flexed his arms, but Eita didn’t and just leaned against Akaashi. He let out a small whine and curled up, Bokuto just smiled softly as he put his arms down and stood next to his husband and son. “It’ll be okay, Eita.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll be here when the doctor takes a look at you.”

In all honestly, Eita didn’t want to be here! Something was going on and he didn’t understand it. He wanted to be back home and watching cartoons with Butternut. He clung onto Akaashi’s shirt as they heard a knock on the door. A man with brown hair and wide, light brown eyes entered the room. He smiled softly as he nodded to the family of three, while he looked at the chart in his hand.

“Bokuto Eita?”

“Yes, that’s us.” Akaashi confirmed as the man nodded.

“Okay good. I’m Dr. Furihata, it’s nice to meet you all.” Dr. Furihata greeted as he shook hands with each one.

“It’s nice to meet you. I’m Bokuto Kotarou and my husband, Keiji.” Bokuto introduced them as they shook hands.

“Ah yes, I remember talking to you on the phone, Bokuto-san.” Furihata nodded as he shook hands with Akaashi.

“Yes, I was the one who spoke to you. And this is Eita, our son.” Akaashi introduced as he looked toward the child, who looked up at the doctor and blinked. Furihata smiled as he bent over to look at Eita.

“Hi there, little man. How are you? Do you not feel good?” He asked as Eita shook his head. “I’m sorry to hear that. I’ll do my best to make you feel better, okay?” This time, Eita nodded.

“Okay, so from my chart here, it says he has a fever of 101, sore throat and I remember you telling me he has had trouble swallowing tea.” Furihata explained as he looked at his chart. “Has anything else come up?”

“Well, Keiji looked in his mouth and said the tonsils are swollen.” Bokuto added.

“Ah yeah, that’s a clear sign of the tonsils being inflamed. But if I may, I’d like to get a look in his mouth and see how they look.” The doctor explained as the parents nodded. While he gathered what he needed, Akaashi looked at Eita.

“Eita sweetie, we need you to open your mouth so the doctor can look to see what’s going on, okay?” Akaashi asked as the child nodded and opened its mouth.

“Alright, let’s see what those tonsils will tell us. Open big and wide and say ah!” Furihata said as Eita opened his mouth wider and tried to let an ‘ _Ah_ ’ out, but it came out as more of a raspy sound. Furihata looked inside and just like Akaashi, he saw the swollen tonsils.

“Oh wow, are those swollen.” Furihata commented as he stood up.

“So...what do we do?” Bokuto asked as the doctor wrote down his notes.

“Well I would like to test for a bacterial infection, but to be honest, they’re very swollen and that does concern me for his airway.” Furihata explained as he grabbed his chin in thought.

“Well...What can you do? Is there a shot or medicine you can give him?” Bokuto asked as he took Eita from Akaashi, the child hiding his face immediately from the doctor, who was still thinking.

“Well if he tests positive for an infection, then yes. I can prescribe medication, but I think surgery would be the best option.”

“Surgery?!” Akaashi’s eyes widened, while Bokuto’s mouth dropped open.

“W-What?”

“It’s totally fine, it’s actually very common for children to have their tonsils removed when they’re this young. It’s a pain when adults get them removed. The recovery isn’t that bad, I’ve had patients, who have it in the morning and are back to eating solids by the evening.” Furihata explained as the two husbands looked at each other. “I still would like to do the test just incase if that would make you two more comfortable.”

“Yes, please. I think that would better.” Akaashi explained as Furihata nodded. He excused himself to gather what he needed, so both parents let out a sigh and looked at Eita, who came out of his hiding.

“Surgery? I don’t know if I can put him through that.” Akaashi admitted while looking at Eita, who just laid his head against Bokuto’s head.

“I know, I don’t want too either. But the doctor knows what’s best. Right?” Bokuto asked as Akaashi nodded.

“He knows more than we do, I guess.” Akaashi sighed as the door opened once again and Furihata entered. A sample was taken and sent for testing right away. Even though the test didn’t take long, it still felt like hours to Bokuto and Akaashi. When the test came back just twenty minutes later, the result was positive.

“So, what would be your suggestion?” Akaashi asked after Furihata returned back with the test results, Bokuto cradling a now sleeping Eita.

“Personally, I think surgery would be the best option. Like I said, I’m concerned about the swelling blocking his airway and think just taking them out will be for the best.” The doctor explained as the husbands nodded.

“So will you do the surgery?” Bokuto asked as Furihata shook his head.

“No, I won’t. I’m not a surgeon, but I am transferring your case over to a very talented and very highly respected doctor, who can do just about everything. I mean he can do everything.” Furihata explained as the two nodded.

“Who would that be?”

“Midorima Shintarou. Like I said, he’s a very highly respected doctor and I’m very positive he will accept- Oh, one moment.” Furihata started to explain, but his beeper went off. “Nevermind, he accepted it and would like to meet you two both in about an hour to schedule the surgery.”

“Well, that was fast.” Bokuto said as Akaashi chuckled.

“I expected nothing less of Midorima-san. Thank you Dr. Furihata, we do appreciate your work and for taking us in at a late notice.” Akaashi thanked as the brunette shook his head.

“No need to thank me, it’s just part of my job. Oh! Before I forget,” The doctor said as they walked out of the room. The husbands blinked as they watched the doctor walk over to the nurse’s station and tear off a sticker. “For my new patient.”

Bokuto took it and saw an owl sticker that was dressed as a doctor. “He’ll love it! Thank you again!”

The hospital, where Midorima worked, wasn’t far from Furihata’s office and thankfully, as they found out, it was the same hospital that Yaku worked at. At the reception they asked for directions to Midorima’s office to which the receptionist pointed them to their destiny, along with level he was on. They thanked the woman and headed up immediately. After getting lost about once, they asked for help from one of the nurses and she gladly brought them to Midorima’s office, where the doctor was already waiting for them as they entered after knocking and being told to enter. Akaashi and Bokuto bowed to the green haired male in greeting, who reciprocated their gesture.

“Please, take a seat.” Midorima offered as they did and he followed suit. “To confirm everything that Dr. Furihata sent to me: Bokuto Eita, age four, birthday November 11th, Scorpio, came into the doctor’s office for fever, a sore throat and due to having difficulties swallowing. Diagnosed with Tonsillitis. Correct?”

“Yes, that is correct.” The husbands answered with a nod. Midorima also nodded as he wrote down some notes.

“Very well. Well, I can inform the both of you that this is a surgery and just like any other ones, it does have risks. Even if it is a simple surgery, all of them have risks. Those risks, especially for tonsillectomy are bleeding during both the surgery and healing, swelling, infection and his reaction to the anesthetics. Now what I mean by that is what the sleeping medication does to him, like giving him headaches, making him nauseous, vomiting or muscle soreness. Those are problems that can happen, but they are short-term and are minor. There are long-term and serious issues that can come up, but they are very rare. Do you understand?” Midorima started to explain as the husbands nodded.

“Good. Now the surgery itself is outpatient so he will be able to go home the same day the surgery is done. He will be able to recover in the comfort of his home, which I’m sure many children would prefer than staying here at the hospital. The surgery takes about half an hour to an hour, it’s not that long. Once we are done, we’ll bring him into a recovery room, where he will stay, until he wakes up from the general anesthesia, which cane take forty-five minutes to an hour. It depends on the child and how much has been given to them.” Midorima finished explaining. “Do you have any questions?”

“Most of my questions were answered, but what should we expect for the recovery?” Akaashi asked.

“Your nurse will give you information on what is expected during recovery, but make sure he drinks plenty of fluids, keeping him hydrated is very important. Foods that are easy to swallow such as apple sauce and broth are suggested, since they are easy for the stomach. Anything heavy such as a sandwich will result in him vomiting. Also, once he can tolerate it, pudding is suggested. I would also suggest ice cream, but since it is winter I wouldn’t suggest that.”

“Ah darn.” Bokuto snapped his fingers.

“Rest. I assume he’s an active child?” Midorima asked as the two nodded.

“Oh boy, is he ever.” Bokuto answered with a chuckle, while he rubbed Eita’s back.

“He will need to get as much rest as he can. I suggest bedrest for at least a week and no demanding activities like running. Also, he will be given pain medicine so make sure he takes and finishes it.” Midorima explained as the two nodded.

“Well, I’m sure we won’t have much of an issue with the running, as you can tell, he loves to sleep.” Akaashi commented as he pointed to the child asleep on Bokuto’s shoulder.

“Yes, I can see that. Now, as for a surgery date. I’ve checked my schedule and would next Thursday be alright? I will be in the surgery department that day and that is the only time this month I will be on that floor.”

“Yes that’s fine. We just want it done ASAP.” Akaashi answered as he looked at his son, who was clinging onto Bokuto for dear life.

“Then it will be done next week.” Midorima wrote down Eita’s name when something came to Bokuto’s mind.

“May we put in a request?” The wing spiker asked as the green haired doctor looked up.

“What kind of request?”

“We’d like a certain nurse to be there with him. Yaku Morisuke.” Bokuto answered as Midorima nodded, also writing that down.

“I have no problem at all and will send that request in.”

“So is there anything else we should know?” Akaashi asked as he wrote in his calendar to schedule _nothing_ for Thursday or the following week.

“Yes. His preoperation, where he gets his blood drawn and you talk with the anesthesiologist, will be the day before his surgery so it will be Wednesday.” He explained as the two nodded. They went over a few more things before things were settled.

Eita would be having surgery in a week.

The family returned home, Akaashi went upstairs with Eita to put him in their bedroom while Bokuto sat on the couch and began to think of what would be coming in the next few days. He let out a sigh as he felt a small weight on his head.

“Hey Butternut, we’re back.” Bokuto sighed as the owl tilted its head.

“Hoot?”

“Eita’s going to need surgery and it’s next week. Ugh...What I would do to take his place.” Bokuto explained to the owl, who gave him a sad look.

“Hoot.” The owl hooted sadly. Pulling out his phone, Bokuto dialed Kuroo’s number.

Kuroo was relaxing after having an intense workout with the personal trainer at the gym. Bokuto was the only person he would rather workout with and since a lot of the other players lived in Miyagi, it was better just to ask someone near him. So when Bokuto couldn’t make it, he went on with his day and did his workout, but the thought of Eita being sick was in the back of his mind the whole time during his workout. This was the first time his nephew was sick and he couldn’t imagine how he was feeling. So now, he was leaning against the couch, Kenma leaning against him, while he designed for an upcoming game, when Kuroo’s phone rang.

“Kitten, can you hand me my phone?” Kuroo asked as Kenma leaned over and handed the middle blocker his phone. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Kenma mumbled as he returned back to his sketching zone as Kuroo answered his phone.

“Hello?”

“...Bro, we’ve had a rough day.” Bokuto sighed. Kuroo blinked as he adjusted himself on the couch.

“Everything okay? How’s Eita?”

“Eita’s okay, it’s just...He’s going to need surgery and it’s next week.”

“...What?! Eita needs surgery?!”

“Eita needs surgery?” Kenma asked as he turned toward his husband, whose eyes had widened and mouth hung open.

“Yeah, he does. It’s next Thursday and...Bro, I don’t know how to feel. I mean, I want him to feel better, but at the same time I want to be in his place.”

“I can imagine. Man, what does he need surgery on?” Kuroo asked as he ran his fingers through his hair.

“His tonsils need to come out. They’re infected and if they get any bigger, they could block his airway. So they need to come out.”

“Damn, that’s rough. Well, let us know if there’s anything we can do. Kenma and I will be more than willing to watch Butternut the day of the surgery and more if needed.” Kuroo offered.

“I appreciate it. I’ll let you know sometime next week.”

“Alright Bo, take it easy. We’ll come by later and bring dinner for you three. See how the kiddo is doing.”

“Alright, see you later.” Bokuto hung up as he leaned against the couch and sighed. Butternut snuggled close to his owner, who accepted the needed cuddles. “Thanks buddy, I don’t know how to feel about this.”

“Hoot.”

For the next few days, time seemed to have slowed down. The days just passed by in an agonizingly slow pace. With Eita being sick and just wanting to sleep instead of running around, it was very quiet. Bokuto wasn’t having to chase him around the house and Akaashi wasn’t having to make sure they didn’t get hurt, when they ran around the house. But, Butternut on the other hand was able to get a good nap. But even that was different, the owl felt as if something was going to happen, it appeared the owl had grown used to the noise.

The house had grown quiet. Just as quiet before they brought him home.

Bokuto and Akaashi made sure they made Eita feel comfortable as they waited for his surgery date to arrive. The days were hard because of how miserable Eita looked and acted. Akaashi checked his fever if it had gone up and his tonsils to make sure they hadn’t swollen any further. Thankfully, his fever hadn’t gone up but it didn’t go down too and the tonsils had stayed the same, which made him feel better. For most of his days, Eita wanted to sleep, but he had to be in either Bokuto or Akaashi’s arms while he slept. He could not fall asleep anywhere else, Bokuto’s theory was that Eita just wanted to be close to them. Kids were clingy when they were sick.

* * *

Just a few days after his surgery was scheduled, Bokuto and Akaashi’s phones just blew up with text messages from everyone on the national team, from Fukurodani, friends and family, all checking in and asking how Eita was doing. Almost everyday, their parents would call and ask how Eita was doing and if they needed anything. Even if they didn’t need anything, one of them would bring them dinner and the Grandmas would spare a little of their time to cuddle their grandson, who honestly was satisfied with anyone giving him cuddles at this point. The team members in Miyagi were texting Daichi twenty-four seven asking about the surgery and what was going to happen. Daichi...really didn’t know since neither him, Suga nor their twins never went through this kind of sickness. But thankfully, the sport doctor knew Midorima and asked him. (When Daichi found out Midorima was going to do the surgery, he messaged Akaashi right away and praised Midorima, saying Eita would be in good hands. Akaashi felt a lot better after hearing that.)

On Tuesday night, the day before Eita’s pre-op, Bokuto received a call from his coach informing him that an upcoming meeting had been moved to tomorrow at eight in the morning. Which happened to be held at the same the time the pre-op was scheduled. Bokuto’s first question was why it was moved up and on the day of Eita’s pre-op. The coach informed him that it originally would have been taken place during the time, that the child would be recovering, and the coach didn’t want to take him away from Eita at that time.

“I know you want to be there for him while he’s getting checked, but I did the best I could to get it moved to a reasonable date. We ended up having two options, Wednesday during his pre-op or Thursday during his surgery.”

As much as he didn’t want to attend the meeting, it was important, because it had to do with next season. Akaashi assured him that he would be alright. While he spoke to the coach Akaashi talked to Kenma about being there with him, while the volleyball player would attend his meeting. That made Bokuto feel better, knowing someone was going to be there with Akaashi to help him with Eita, because they both knew Eita would not have any of it tomorrow.

“Thank you again for coming with me, Kenma. You have no idea how much better it makes me feel to know someone is here with me.” Akaashi thanked as they arrived at the hospital. Kenma nodded as they stepped into the elevator, Eita barely awake and laying his head under Akaashi’s chin.

“It’s no problem. I wouldn’t want to be alone if my kid was having pre-op done and Kuroo was away.” Kenma replied. They further rode the elevator in silence, the only noise that could be heard was the elevator itself and Eita when he moved as he whined. “How is he feeling?”

“Pretty much the same. Thankfully the tonsils haven’t swollen anymore and his fever’s stayed about the same. Still can barely talk.” Akaashi answered as they stepped off onto the surgery floor and checked in to head toward the pre-op center. “It’s so quiet in the house now without him laughing or yelling.”

“I’m sure it is. You get used to a new noises after a while and once it stops, you miss it.”

“I’ll be glad when this is all over. I miss hearing his voice.” Akaashi frowned as he stroked Eita’s cheek. The child looked up and blinked sleepily, before laying his head against Akaashi’s. “I know baby. It’ll be over soon.”

“Is Yaku going to be his nurse?” Kenma asked as Akaashi nodded.

“Yes, thankfully. We put that request in when we scheduled his surgery. I called him the other day to make sure and he said he was scheduled to be in the surgery department that day with Midorima-san.”

“That’s good to hear.” Kenma smiled.

“Bokuto Eita?”

They stood up and followed the nurse to start pre-op. The easy things were done first, weight and height were measured. The nurse commented on how tired Eita looked and Akaashi replied with, “He’s done nothing but sleep for the past few days.”

But soon enough, they were brought into one of lab rooms. The hard part was about to begin. Akaashi sat in the chair with Eita in his lap, while Kenma sat down near them. The two adults were feeling nervous and Eita, he was just tired. Akaashi was nervous because he didn’t know how Eita was going to react to the needle and Kenma was just nervous for Akaashi.

The door open and a nurse entered, greeting the three while carrying the supplies for the labs. “So who is our patient?” She asked while putting her gloves on.

“That would be him.” Akaashi answered as he pointed to Eita, who blinked not knowing what was going on.

“Bokuto Eita?”

“Yes, that is him.” Akaashi confirmed, while Kenma walked over to the former setter and stood next to him and Eita. Akaashi straightened up and adjusted Eita, also moving his arm to rest against the armrest.

“Leave your arm right there, Eita. The nice nurse has to do some labs.” Akaashi whispered as Keiji held onto Eita tight when the nurse began to feel for his veins.

“Oh, found a good one. You’ve got some good veins, you know that?” She smiled as Eita blinked once more. She wrapped a rubber band around his forearm, while Kenma held onto the child’s arms as the nurse felt the vein one more time while getting the needle ready. “Okay, is he steady?”

“I think so. Kenma?” The blond nodded as the nurse nodded and smiled at Eita.

“Okay here we go. This won’t hurt much.” She spoke before pushing the needle in.

He screamed bloody murder.

That was the first time in over a week Akaashi has heard Eita scream, even if it was in a raspy tone. Akaashi held him as close as possible, while Kenma did his best to hold his arm down. Tears flowed down the boy’s cheeks as he tried to jerk away, but he was being held down so he wouldn’t jerk away and mess up the whole process. While the nurse drew the blood, Akaashi and Kenma tried to calm him down. Reassuring him that everything was okay, that he was okay, that he was doing great and that it would be over soon. But was he able to hear that over his screams? Nope!

“And done!” The nurse announced as she finished filling all the blood tubes that were needed. The moment a band aid was put on his arm and he was let go, Eita scrambled to hide in Akaashi’s jacket. “Oh, I’m so sorry I had to do that, sweetie. I’ll leave you now, you just get better, okay?”

Eita didn’t answer, he held onto Akaashi’s shirt as he sobbed. The two adults gave her a nod in thank as she exited to send the blood samples off. Akaashi cradled the child close, while it rocking back and forth shushing him softly.

“Shhh, I’ve got you Eita, I’ve got you. No one is going to hurt you again like that lady did. Uncle Kenma and I will protect you and so will Daddy and Uncle Kuroo.” Akaashi whispered as Kenma rubbed Eita’s head. Very slowly, Eita started to calm down and his sobs became quieter. He had a death grip on Akaashi’s shirt as the next doctor came in. The moment the child heard a new voice, he tried to hide deeper into Akaashi’s coat, but didn’t make much progress.

The next thing he knew, he listened to the new voice speaking to Akaashi. He didn’t understand anything they were saying, the only thing he caught was something about taking a bath at night and in the morning. Well, he enjoyed baths. This meeting didn’t seem to take long because not long afterwards, he felt Akaashi standing up and walking out of the center before coming to a stop.

“So how’d it go?” That sounded like Yaku’s voice.

“Didn’t you hear him? He screamed bloody murder.” Akaashi replied as he rubbed the child’s back.

“I thought I heard something. Everything will be over tomorrow, don’t worry. We won’t have a repeat of that, when I’m his nurse. I know a few tricks.” Yaku replied with confidence.

“I’m trusting you do, Yaku-san.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got it. But now, focus on him and getting him out of your jacket. Go to a nearby fast food place and get breakfast, as a little treat for doing well. He’ll also need to get some food into his system.” Yaku suggested as the two adults nodded.

“That sounds good.” Kenma agreed.

“Alright I’ll see you two tomorrow morning. Remember, he can’t eat after midnight, don’t forget to bathe him tonight and before you come to the hospital and bring anything necessary to keep him calm.” Yaku reminded Akaashi, who nodded.

“Thank you again, Yaku-san.” He thanked as Yaku nodded and waved them goodbye, heading back to his shift while the others headed out to get breakfast.

“How’d he do?” Bokuto asked later that afternoon. He was just returning home from his meeting that had seemed to never end. Akaashi looked up from making a list of needed items for the next few days. The wing spiker entered the living room and placed a peck on Akaashi’s lips. Eita was fast asleep in his lap with Butternut asleep on his shoulder.

“He screamed for the first time in a week, while he was getting his blood drawn.” Akaashi answered as Bokuto sat down near them.

“Ouch, I kind of imagined that would happen. Are you okay, though, Keiji? I was worried about you all day, while in the meeting.” Bokuto asked with a worried look on his face.

“Uh...I don’t know. I mean, I’m okay now but...when he screamed, I felt hopeless I think. Actually I felt guilty, like I betrayed him, because he felt pain.” Akaashi sighed as Bokuto got up and kissed his forehead. “I don’t even want to imagine what was going through his head.”

“Well, it’s all over now and we can focus on tomorrow.” Bokuto replied as he held Akaashi close and kissed his temple. “You probably held up better than I would have.”

“I don’t know, I was pretty close to crying like he did. Afterwards he refused to leave my coat until we were out of the hospital and got breakfast.” Akaashi added. “Then afterwards, we came home and he’s been asleep ever since.”

“Ah sports, he’s gaining all his energy back for after his surgery.” Bokuto chuckled as he stroked Eita’s cheek. The child didn’t move an inch just twitch slightly, but that was it. Butternut didn’t even move.

* * *

**Next morning. 5:53am.**

They barely slept at all last night, only sleeping three hours at a top. Neither really kept track of how much they actually managed to get. Akaashi didn’t fall asleep until just a quarter after one and Bokuto managed to fall asleep about half an hour later. The thought of something going wrong during surgery kept them both up, when they were suppose to be asleep. The next thing they both knew after they closed their eyes, Bokuto’s alarm went off. It was four in the morning, time to get ready. The husbands had a quick breakfast, nothing too big, just some sort of breakfast bar that would fill them up at the time being and coffee. They were probably going to need a lot of coffee this morning.

Eita was woken up just half an hour later, a bath already ready for him. The bath managed to wake him up some, but he wasn’t as active as he used to be before falling ill. Akaashi frowned, he was ready to have his little active child back. Bokuto came in with a set of PJs for Eita after Akaashi dried him off, a set of owl PJs that Eita hadn’t had a chance to wear just yet, because the ones he wore had volleyballs on them. Those were his favorite PJs and he always wanted to wear them, but for today, they put him in a new set of PJs just for today.

They dropped Butternut off at Kuroo and Kenma’s, who both wished them luck and gave Eita a kiss for good luck. Updates were promised and they were off to the hospital. Just before six, they arrived to the hospital and Yaku waited for them outside. The nurse could see they were both nervous, of course they’d be. Their child was about to have his first surgery ever. Greeting them with a gentle smile, they were lead to the surgery center to check in.

They were brought to the preoperative room. Yaku had already brought the things he needed and started to take Eita’s vitals, checking his fever to see if it had gone up or not. But when it came to checking his heart rate, the little item he had scared the child.

“It’ll eat Eita’s finger.”

“What? No it won’t sweetie, it doesn’t like fingers. What it’s going to do is show me how fast your heart is beating. Watch me.” Yaku explained as he put the finger monitor on his finger and showed the child. Numbers came up and the nurse removed the monitor, wiggling his finger. “See! It didn’t eat my finger. Now why don’t you try?”

Very hesitantly, the child nodded and lifted his finger up. Yaku put the monitor on and gave him a thumbs up. “You’re doing amazing so far, Eita. Oh look, all done!” The numbers didn’t take long to pop up and Yaku wrote them down.

Bokuto and Akaashi watched as Yaku did his job, seeing how he managed to calm Eita down and explain each thing he did, assuring him it wouldn’t hurt. Bokuto leaned over and whispered to Akaashi, “I’m glad you requested him to be his nurse.”

“Me too. He seems a lot more relaxed already knowing the person.” Akaashi agreed as Yaku held up some different hospital gowns for Eita to wear.

“But Eita likes his PJs.” The child said as he pointed to his PJs. Why did he have to change?

“And those are super awesome, but we can’t let them get dirty, now can we? Being in the hospital can be messy. So wearing these will make sure your super awesome PJs won't get ruined.” Yaku tried to convince the blond, who blinked. “What do you say?”

“Is there an owl own?” Bokuto asked as Yaku looked.

“Hm, good question. I don’t see one. Hmmmm...Oh how about,” Yaku said as he looked through the pile, before picking one up. “A cat one?”

“Uncle Kuroo and Uncle Kenma?” Eita asked as the parents chuckled and nodded.

“Yup, Uncle Kuroo and Kenma.”

“Do you want this one?” Yaku asked as Eita nodded. “Alright, I’ll let Mommy and Daddy dress you, okay?” The child nodded as Yaku pulled the curtain around. He heard a little gasp while he waited, it sounded like a shocked gasp. The chilly air in the hospital must have shocked the child, who had been dressed warm before, but now had to wear a thin hospital gown. Soon, he heard a giggle, before feeling the curtain open.

“He’s done, Yaku-san.” Akaashi informed him as the nurse nodded and came back in. The child now laying in bed with the covers up to his waist.

“Alright Eita, there’s one more thing I need to do, okay?” Eita blinked as he watched Yaku put on gloves and grabbed for something. Eita watched closely as he pulled out a little pack of something, before he noticed a very familiar thing.

“Ah, Eita!” Yaku looked up and saw the blond had jumped from the bed into Bokuto’s arms, while shaking his head.

“No!”

“Oops, guess he saw the needle.” Yaku mentally cursed at himself for not hiding it. “It’s okay Eita, it won’t hurt.”

“Hurt a lot!”

“But sweetie, Uncle Yaku is going to make it not hurt.” Akaashi tried to reassure him, while rubbing the child’s back.

“Don’t worry buddy, it won’t hurt at all. Uncle Yaku knows a lot of cool tricks!” Yaku tried to convince the child, but Eita shook his head again.

“Come on, sports. Uncle Yaku needs to give you your IV so you can have your surgery. It won’t hurt, oh! How about,” Bokuto suddenly got an idea and reached into the backpack they brought along and dug out Eita’s snow fox plush. “You hold your favorite plush? He’ll be there by your side and you can hug him tight, if it hurts.”

Eita looked at his snow fox, his most favorite plush of all time, then back at Bokuto and Akaashi. Akaashi gave a nod and a gentle smile. “It’ll be okay. It won’t hurt. Uncle Yaku has super powers to make sure it doesn’t hurt.”

Finally, Eita gave in. But to make sure, Bokuto crouched next to him as the child was placed back on the bed. Yaku pressed against his tiny arm and felt for a vein, before giving a nod. “Okay Eita, I want you to watch me okay?”

The child nodded as he held his plush closer and Bokuto got ready in case he needed to hold his son down.

“Okay so you WON’T believe what Uncle Lev did the other day! Oh my, was it hilarious!” Yaku started as he threw his hands in the air. Eita watched his hands as Yaku started to explain the most hilarious thing that Lev had done. As Yaku felt for the vein one last time, he kept one hand in the air and moved it around. Without noticing, the nurse was able to sign Bokuto to hold Eita still.

“And then! Uncle Lev didn’t even see Gav and I don’t think I’ve ever seen Gav OR Uncle Lev jump SO high before! So high he could reach for sky!” Yaku said as he held his hand as high as possible, while Eita giggled. This was his chance, quickly, Yaku pushed the needle in. Eita was still giggling, even after he had pushed the needle in.

“Okay, all done!” Yaku announced as Eita stopped and blinked. “Now did that hurt?” He asked, while he fixated the IV to make sure it stayed in place and Eita didn’t try and take it out. The blond looked up and shook his head.

“Now, what did I say? Uncle Yaku would make sure it didn’t hurt and guess what, it didn’t hurt!” Eita smiled and nodded. “Alright, hang tight here while I go check to see where the doctor is. I’ll be back.”

“You’re doing so great, Eita.” Akaashi spoke as he stood up and kissed his son’s head. “We’re so proud of you.”

“It didn’t hurt!”

“What did we say, huh? Uncle Yaku has super powers!” Bokuto smirked as Eita nodded and cuddled with his fox plush. The waiting began for Midorima to come check on them and bring him back for surgery. The family watched a cartoon on Eita’s tablet as they waited, all three sitting on the hospital bed and the child curled up against Bokuto, since he couldn’t move far due to the IV.

As the time passed and the episode was coming closer to an end, the same thought, Bokuto and Akaashi had had earlier, came back. Something going wrong and something happening to their son. They knew he was in safe hands, Midorima was a skilled doctor and Yaku would be by his side. But even a skilled doctor couldn’t prevent everything and Yaku could be away for some reason when and if something were to happen.

Their thoughts were cut off when they heard the curtains open and Yaku and Midorima stood outside. “Alright, we’re ready!”

“Already?”

“Yes! You two can walk with him if you want, but there will be a stopping point, where you two will stop.” Yaku explained as they nodded. Gathering all their things, Bokuto picked Eita up, who hugged his Father close. Akaashi walked next to him, holding the IV bag as they walked. The family didn’t say anything, but they rubbed Eita’s back. Midorima could tell the child was starting to grow anxious, something was about to happen and he had no idea what that was. He also noticed he held onto his little plush very tight, it must mean a lot to him.

“Alright, we’re at the stopping point.” Yaku announced. The two husbands nodded and hugged their son. They kissed his forehead as Bokuto handed him to Yaku and then the IV bag to Midorima.

“You be good for Uncle Yaku, okay sports?” Bokuto spoke in a soft tone as the child blinked, while Akaashi kissed his forehead once more.

“You’re going to be okay. Uncle Yaku is going to take care of you.”

“W-what? Mo-mommy and Daddy not coming?” Eita asked as they shook their heads.

“We can’t, sweetie. We have to stay here, while you go with Uncle Yaku.” Akaashi spoke as they saw the panic start to rise.

“Yaku, we need to go now.” Midorima spoke as the nurse nodded.

“Alright, alright. Hey Eita, why don’t we go take a nap? How does that sound? When you wake up, Mommy and Daddy will be there with you, okay?” Yaku asked as the child began to shake. “It’s okay. We’re going to go take a nice, long nap.”

“M-Mommy. D-Daddy.” He reached out for them, but they didn’t reach out for him.

“We can’t Eita. You’ll come back, don’t worry. Go with Uncle Yaku.” Akaashi shook his head as he held onto Bokuto’s hand, squeezing it. “We aren’t leaving you. You’re going to come back to us, okay?”

“B-But Mommy and Daddy…” Eita only managed to get out. Why couldn’t they come? Were they leaving him? But Akaashi said they weren’t, but why couldn’t they come?

“Here, I think you two should take his plush, so no blood can get on it.” Yaku suggested as he managed to hand the fox plush to Bokuto, who took it. “Alright, come on buddy. Let’s go nap!”

They started to walk away. Eita looked back and reached out for his parents once more as they could do nothing but watch. “Mommy! Daddy!” He cried out for them.

The doors to the surgery room closed and Akaashi hugged Bokuto as the two felt tears roll down their cheeks. The wing spiker embraced his husband as he broke down against his shoulder. Another nurse came up and lead them into the waiting room, where the long wait began. They both grew anxious and kept watching the clock. Bokuto paced up and down, before he started doing push ups. Akaashi had a book with him and he tried to read, but couldn’t focus even on what the first page said.

He stared at the snow fox, that was in his hands. Since they brought him home, this plush had never been out of his site. When it was, it was by Eita’s side during bedtime and even in the morning, no matter what position he was in, the plush was in his arms being held in a tight hug.

How long has it been since he went back there? How was he doing? Was he giving them any trouble? Was the surgery going okay? Was he scared?

These plus many more questions ran through their heads as they waited. When Bokuto’s arms gave out on him, he sent a mass text to everyone.

_[Text] Eita is in surgery now. We’re waiting on updates now. Will text back when we get an update. -Bokuto_

The wing spiker put his phone on silence as he walked back over to Akaashi and held him close. They held hands and squeezed them tight.

“He’s going to be okay. Yaku’s there.” Akaashi whispered as Bokuto nodeded. “He’s in good hands.”

“Yeah...Yeah he is.” Bokuto agreed as they looked up at the clock.

When did the surgery start? When did he go in? How much time was left?

It was nearly nine when they heard the door open and saw Yaku come out, pulling down his surgical mask. The two stood up in a flash as the nurse walked over.

“Whoa there! Calm down you two.”

“How’s Eita?” Bokuto asked, worry in his voice.

“Calm down, calm down. Sit down and I’ll tell you.” The two parents sat down as Yaku sat in front of them.

“Okay first, he’s fine.” The parents let out this big sigh of relief as Yaku chuckled. He expected that from both of them. “The surgery went very well, no problems came up and he is in recovery right now. I would say about forty-fives minutes is what it’ll take for him to wake up, but we’ll bring you back there after he wakes up or shortly before, because I can tell you two want to be there when he wakes up.”

“Thank you, Yaku-san. We feel a lot better now.” Akaashi thanked as the nurse chuckled standing up.

“It’s no problem.”

Half an hour passed. Yaku came and got them, Eita was starting to show signs of waking up. They made their way into his recovery room, the room was darkened and the only source of light coming in was the light that managed to pass through the blinds, that covered the window. Laying still in the bed, Eita was still asleep. Bokuto and Akaashi walked over and sat where he was facing, such a peaceful face they saw. Bokuto stroked his cheek, his touch made the child stir and start to slowly move around. As he moved, he whined softly. Akaashi stood up and moved his arms under his son, picking him up to cradle him.

“Shh it’s okay, Eita. Mommy’s got you.” Akaashi whispered as the child stopped moving and laid still. Bokuto stood up and placed the child’s plush in his arms, who weakly grabbed onto it. They watched as their son began to slowly open his eyes.

The two smiled down at him while he blinked a few times. “Hey there, sports. Did you enjoy your nap?”

Eita blinked as he curled up in Akaashi’s arms and fell back asleep. The two chuckled and both placed a kiss on his forehead. “You did great, sports.” Bokuto whispered.

“When we get home, we’re going to give you all the cuddles and watch cartoons all day.” Akaashi whispered as they watched him sleep. They were delighted to know he was going to be better now that this surgery was out of the way.

Now, it was time for recovery.

* * *

 Akaashi was rocking Eita when Yaku came in an hour later, a folder in hand and a bag. “How’s he doing?”

“He’s been sleeping. He woke up for a few minutes, but went right back to sleep.” Bokuto chuckled. Akaashi confirmed this with a nod as he brushed some of the child’s hairs out of his face.

“That’s to be expected.” Yaku chuckled as he put the bag on the bed. “Well the doctor is going to release him now, so I brought his discharge papers and his PJs he came in with. Bokuto if you could sign them, because Akaashi is a bit busy.”

“Yeah, yeah of course.” Bokuto agreed as Akaashi chuckled while looking down at Eita, who seemed to stir again and began to whine. Akaashi shushed him softly and readjusted his plush. As Bokuto finished signing the papers, Eita was still again.

“Okay, he’s ready to head home. Akaashi if you could just move his arm over to me so I can remove his IV.” Yaku spoke as the former setter gently moved the child’s arm to the nurse. Yaku unwrapped his arm and with a click of a button, the needle popped out. He placed a bandage where the needle came up and looked at the child, who didn’t even more.

“Just change his clothes and you three are free to go. Call Midorima-san if he’s bleeding or running a fever. Bring him right back here, if he’s having trouble breathing. If you hear him snoring, just know that is very normal and is to be expected. He is going to have a sore throat, because he _did_ just have surgery in his throat, but he might have some pain in his jaw, ears or neck. Here’s a prescription for pain medicine that Midorima-san is ordering, get that filled and make sure he takes it, because he might think he’s strong, but he will be hurting. Also, make sure you keep him hydrated, because when I’m on night-shift this week, I don’t want him coming in because he’s dehydrated. After he wakes up today, make sure he eats something very light, I suggest a clear broth and applesauce. In a few days, start bringing in soft foods like pudding or oatmeal. I’m not worried about him resting, because I’m pretty sure he’s going to sleep for most of his recovery, but make sure he gets plenty of rest.” Yaku explained as Bokuto blinked owlishly. The nurse held up the folder and handed it to him.

“Everything I just said is in here and you’ve got Akaashi.”

“Got it! Thanks again for being his nurse, Yaku. You really made us feel less anxious about today.” Bokuto thanked as the nurse chuckled.

“It’s my job. Call me if you have any questions throughout the week.”

“We will, thank you, Yaku-san.” Akaashi thanked as he stood up. Yaku nodded and left the room, leaving the parents to dress their son and return home.

“Alright Eita. We’re home.” Bokuto announced softly as the family returned home. The wing spiker held the sleeping child as they entered the house, Akaashi carrying the paperwork they were given.

“Hoot!” Looking up, they smiled as they was Butternut fly over and flap in front of Bokuto while tilting his head. “Hoot?”

“He’s right here, Butternut.” Akaashi pointed to the covered figure in Bokuto’s arms. The owl landed on the form setter’s arm and tilted its head again. The wing spiker removed the top of the blanket and revealed the sleeping blond, who held onto his snow fox tightly.

“Hoot.” The owl hooted as he jumped over and landed on Eita’s shoulder, snuggling close to the child and closing its eyes. The two husbands chuckled as they walked upstairs and toward their bedroom. The wing spiker sat on the bed and gently laid his sleeping son down on the mattress. Butternut flew to his post as Bokuto adjusted Eita on the bed covering him up. Turning around, Akaashi entered the room with the child’s favorite blanket.

“Okay I’m going to head to the pharmacy and get his medicine. I’ll be back.” Bokuto whispered as Akaashi nodded. He leaned over to kiss Eita’s cheek, before standing back up and kissing Akaashi on the lips. As he headed downstairs, Akaashi climbed into the bed and curled up with Eita, before he also fell asleep. It’s been a long day and the sleep he missed the previous night had finally caught up to him.

Butternut also took this opportunity to get some sleep.

An hour later, Bokuto returned with the medicine and a few other things he picked up while he waited for the prescription to be filled, like more water, because there could never be enough water. He entered the bedroom and smiled softly at the site in front of him; Akaashi curled up next to Eita. He pulled his phone out and quickly took a picture, before climbing into bed with his family. Butternut was also fast asleep so he heard the usual soft hoots coming from him. Bokuto stared at his family, before he remembered something. He pulled out his phone and sent a mass text to everyone.

_[Text] We’re home! Eita’s asleep right now and so is Keiji and soon I will be too! He did AWESOME during the surgery and we begin recovery with a nap! If anyone wants to visit, please wait at least a few days to let Eita get some of his strength back. Also, thanks to bro and Kenma for keeping Butternut, while we were at the hospital! Thanks to everyone, who kept our little man in their thoughts :D -Bokuto_

Once it was sent, he wrapped his arms around his family and fell asleep.

Bokuto and Akaashi got a good three hour nap, waking up at just three in the afternoon. Eita, still asleep when they woke up. Of course they expected that. They just stayed in bed and played on their phones and tablet, while waiting for Eita to wake up. The child slept until five thirty, when he suddenly sat up while the two husbands were watching a movie. He let out a whine, when he felt a pain in his throat.

“Hey there, sports.” Bokuto greeted as they kissed his forehead, no fever for the first time in over a week. “Did you have a good nap?”

“You slept for a long time, do you know that Eita?” Akaashi spoke as the child slightly nodded while rubbing its eyes. “Are you hungry?”

Again, he nodded and leaned against Bokuto, who rubbed his shoulder. “I’ll go make you some broth okay?” Akaashi headed downstairs to get the broth while Bokuto attended to Eita, who looked like he was going to fall asleep at any minute again. The child blinked a few times, before he noticed he no longer had his IV in his arm. He looked up to Bokuto and pointed to his arm and tilted his head.

Bokuto blinked too, before he realized what he meant. “Uncle Yaku took it out. You didn’t need it anymore. You only got to have it while you were in the hospital and you’re home now.” He smiled as the child blinked before nodding, curling up beside him and holding his plush close. “Oh hey Eita. Want to take a picture and show everyone you’re awake?”

The child nodded and even though he didn’t smile, just because he was super tired, he held his fox plush up in front of his face. Bokuto sent it to everyone as Akaashi entered the room.

_[Text] [Image Attached] LOOK WHO WOKE UP FINALLY :D He’s still tired and Keiji’s gone to get him something to eat. Hopefully he’ll be able to eat, because the little guy hasn’t eaten since last night. And then, it’s off to sleep again! Hasn’t spoken a word, but we expected that :P -Bokuto_

Akaashi returned with a tray that held the broth and water. He laid a dishtowel over Eita before putting the tray in front of them. “Eat as much as you can, okay, Eita? You need to eat since you haven’t since yesterday. After you have eaten you can go back to sleep.”

The child nodded and picked up the spoon and began to slowly eat the broth, taking small sips with each spoon. Bokuto and Akaashi watched and made sure he didn’t spill the liquid all over himself. They also made sure he took sips of his water, that stood next to the bowl. Half way through the broth, Eita put the spoon down and looked up at Akaashi. He looked like he was going to pass out any minute, so it was a clear sign he was done.

“Did you have enough?” Eita nodded. “Alright, go back to sleep, sweetie. We’ll be right here when you wake up.”

Eita didn’t have to be told twice. The moment Akaashi lifted the tray, the little blond laid back down and fell asleep within minutes. Bokuto chuckled as he watch Eita fall into a deep sleep, soft snoring starting to come from him.

“We should probably get ourselves something to eat.” Bokuto spoke as Akaashi returned. The former setter nodded as he looked at the time. They haven’t eaten since about four-fifteen this morning, it was now just six-ten.

“Yes, I agree. Maybe run to the nearby convenience store and just grab us a bento box?” Akaashi asked as Bokuto nodded starting to get up.

“Yeah, that sounds like a plan. I’ll go get them, you stay with him.” That’s how the rest of their evening went, they finally got food after going so long without any and just relaxed for the rest of the evening. They went to bed around nine-thirty after finishing the movie they had started. But it wasn’t until around midnight ,that they were woken up by the sound of crying.

Eita crying.

Akaashi, being a light sleeper, heard it first. He sat up quickly when he realized it was Eita crying and turned on his lamp. He saw his son crying, eyes red from the tears.

“Eita, what’s wrong?” Akaashi asked in a soft, yet concerning voice. The child looked up and scooted over to Akaashi and hugged his arm. He opened his mouth and let out a whine. At first, he didn’t understand what he meant, but soon realized what was going on. “Does your throat hurt?”

Eita nodded.

“Okay, let me wake Daddy up so he can get the medicine Doctor Midorima gave to you. That’ll make you feel better.” Eita nodded and looked at Bokuto, who was still fast asleep. Akaashi, leaned over and well...punched Bokuto in his arm to wake him up. The wing spiker sat up immediately and looked at his husband.

“Ah Keiji, what was that for?” Bokuto whined as the former setter pointed down at their son, who looked up at his Father.

“Medicine.”

“On it!” Bokuto rushed out of the room and headed downstairs to grab the medication. He came back with the bottle and a big bottle of water, the ones Bokuto would bring with him to workout. Thankfully, it was a liquid medicine that Midorima had given them so it would be easy to get down. Once it was down, Eita made a priceless face.

“What flavor is it?”

“Grape.”

“Ew. I don’t blame you, sports. Here, drink some water and then we can go back to sleep.” Bokuto yawned as he held the bottle out towards the child, who took small sips before falling back to sleep. Just before they also headed to sleep, they looked at Eita as he slept.

“You know, if it’s going to be this easy, his recovery will be a breeze.” Bokuto chuckled as he laid next to Eita.

“Well, tomorrow is the first day so we will see. But I’m sure during the next few days it’ll be different. But for now, let’s just get some sleep.” Akaashi also laid next to the child as the two fell asleep to the soft snores from Eita and hoots from Butternut.

**Author's Note:**

> I told y'all this would be long! I didn't intend for this to be long but next thing I know it's already at 11k. And if you made it through the whole oneshot, kudos to YOU! Also a huge thank you to my beta reader and good friend, Sound_Of_Inspiration aka Lina, for reading this and fixing the mistakes. Y'all it took her three days. Thank you again Lina (◕‿◕)♡!
> 
> And as usual, thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this, why not leave a comment or kudo because they really do make my day. And they motivate me to write more cuteness of this precious family! If you have a suggestion for an adventure Akaashi, Bokuto, and Semi can do next, please leave in the comments blow!
> 
> Again, thank you for reading and I will see you again next Sunday with more fluff!


End file.
